Past Mistakes Unknown
by Tyger Magick
Summary: An unknown, injured girl shows up on Tads doorstep, Jamie and J.R. have it out over Babe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AMC (Although I would love to write for them) or any of the characters except for Darian Ramirez.  
  
AN: Okay this is my first AMC fanfic, dreamt it so had to write it. Oh and technically the ages of almost all the younger characters are off..Bianca was born in 1988 which would make her 16 going on 17, not in college. Jamie is also a little bit older than he should be..I think he's supposed to be actually younger than Bianca, but not sure on that one. I'm keeping the ages that AMC has for the characters, but it sort of clashes with my story so bare with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tad was sitting downstairs on the couch in his house. He was waiting for Jamie to finish getting ready so they could go out. After Thanksgiving things had gotten a little tense and Tad wanted to get his kids mind off of everything, especially a little blonde slut named Babe.  
  
He would never tell J.R. and he wouldn't confront Babe right now with her being pregnant, but his true feelings was that Babe was nothing more than a money grubbing, two timing little hussy who would do whatever she could to get her so called Dynasty. With Adam already hassling J.R., Tad knew that if he voiced his opinion it would only make things worse.  
  
Thunder crashed loudly and the dim house flashed from the lightning outside. It had been raining for a good twenty minutes and it seemed to be getting worse.  
  
"Jamie come on!" Tad called up the stairs. "If we don't leave soon we're going to be caught up in a monsoon!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jamie called back.  
  
"Yeah that means another at least another ten minutes," Tad said to himself.  
  
A knock rapped loudly on the door.  
  
"You know you're worse than a woman Jamie!" He yelled as he walked over to the front door.  
  
He opened the door to reveal a pale young woman with black hair and blue eyes standing there. Her black jacket and jeans were soaked from the rain.  
  
"Can I help you he asked?"  
  
"I'm looking for Tad Martin," She said through chattering teeth.  
  
"That would be me. Why don't you come in out of the rain." He told her opening the door.  
  
She walked past him inside.  
  
"Hold on a second and I'll get you a towel." Tad closed the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
The girl searched the room with her blue eyes. This guy was rich. It made her hate him all the more. All though she truly couldn't blame him, Tad didn't know after all. He'd find out soon enough and then she'd see what kind of a man he really was.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She whirled around and saw a tall man, eighteen or nineteen at best, dressed in jeans, a blue shirt, and jacket staring at her.  
  
"I was just about to ask the same question James," Tad said coming back with a towel and handing it to the girl.  
  
Wrapping it around her shoulders she stared up at Tad. Suddenly she was getting cold feet. She didn't know why she was here. She turned to leave, when she suddenly got very dizzy. The room was spinning so fast and she suddenly lost her bearing. She felt arms wrap around her as she fell.  
  
"Hey take it easy," Tad said guiding her over to the couch.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just been a long trip."  
  
"Jamie go get a glass of water will ya?"  
  
"Sure," He replied walking into the kitchen.  
  
Tad brushed the hair out of her face and that's when he saw the dried blood on her forehead.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"I'm fine," She insisted pushing his hand away. "I told you it was a long trip."  
  
Jamie came back in the room and handed her the water.  
  
"Well maybe you should tell me who you are and what exactly you're doing here," Tad said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She sipped the water and put it down on the table. "My name is Darian." She looked directly into Tad's eyes. "Darian Ramirez."  
  
Tad's face remained unchanged. "Why is it you wanted to see me?"  
  
Darian's heart fell. She was sure he would have remembered her mother, but apparently he didn't. It was more than likely just a one night stand that he blew off the next morning.  
  
"Darian, you all right?"  
  
"It was stupid of me to come here," She told him standing up.  
  
"Well wait a minute what's all this about?" Tad asked following her lead.  
  
"Nothing you would remember."  
  
Tad reached out and took her arm. Darian quickly pulled away from him.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Okay kid listen up, one it's pouring rain outside and I'm willing to bet you have no where to go. Two, you've obviously come a long way to see me, so you might as well tell me why."  
  
The room was spinning again and Darian put a hand to her head.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Look this was one big mistake."  
  
"I don't even know what this is about!" Tad exclaimed. "Maybe if you clued me in I could help."  
  
"You could have helped twenty years ago by sticking around!"  
  
Tad was beyond perplexed. "Come again."  
  
"Ramirez, as in Rose Ramirez. Does that ring any bells at all?"  
  
"Dad what is she talking about?"  
  
"Rose Ramirez?" Tad walked over and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So you do remember her?"  
  
"Of course I remember her," Tad said almost sadly. "She was the one who convinced me to come back home."  
  
"Come back home?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I did something stupid when I was a kid and I ran away for year or so. I ran into Rose when I was in Florida." He ran a hand through his brown curls. "She was beautiful."  
  
"You talk like you loved her," Darian fumed.  
  
"I did, more than anyone I had ever loved at the time."  
  
Darian took a step towards him. "Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe what ever you want kid," Tad said angrily. "Rose Ramirez was something special."  
  
"Yeah, if you loved her so much then why'd you leave her while she was pregnant with your child?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review and let me know what you think so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so only one review so far (Thank you very much BTW) but that is enough to motivate me to write some more!  
  
Tad stared at Darian slack jawed. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, but mostly his mind was racing.  
  
"Rose was pregnant?" He stood up. "With my child?"  
  
"With me."  
  
"You mean you're my.I'm your."  
  
"I'm your daughter."  
  
"Oh boy," Tad said sitting back down. "I have a daughter?"  
  
Darian crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm so sure you didn't know. She probably told you and you took the first plane back to Pine Valley."  
  
"It didn't happen like that! She never told me she was pregnant!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"Hey my father wouldn't lie about something like that!" Jamie said to his defense.  
  
"I don't remember asking you."  
  
"Where's Rose?" Tad stood up between the two before they engaged in hand to hand combat.  
  
"Like you care!" Darian spat. "You haven't bothered to get in contact with her for almost twenty years and now that she was pregnant with your kid you want to know where she is?"  
  
Tad stared into Darian's blue eyes. "I didn't know she was pregnant with you! She never told me!"  
  
"It was a mistake coming here," Darian turned and ran out the door.  
  
Tad chased after her, but the girl was quicker than he had anticipated. It would have been easier to follow her if it wasn't raining cats and dogs outside.  
  
"DARIAN!" He really didn't expect her to come back, but he still had to try. He called out to her a few more times before going back into the house, soaking wet.  
  
"You don't really think she's telling the truth?" Jamie asked.  
  
Tad looked up at his son. "It's very possible she is telling the truth James."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
J.R. was staring out into the night sky. It had only stopped raining about fifteen minutes ago, but the storm hadn't stopped him from going to the beach. He'd never tell anyone but it was his favorite place to be. He would go there to clear his head, think things through, or just to be alone. Whatever suited him.  
  
The waves crashed on the shore and J.R. found himself longing to be on a boat in some secluded area. This whole thing with Jamie and Babe was driving him crazy. He loved his wife and he loved his brother, but something wasn't right. He just wasn't sure what it was.  
  
The only thing he knew for sure was that Babe was pregnant; he was going to be a father. Then again if Jamie was telling the truth that meant that the baby could be his.  
  
J.R. shook his head. It wasn't something he wanted to be thinking about right now.  
  
That's when he heard it. It wasn't very loud, but he heard it just the same. A soft sobbing was coming from somewhere near the rocks.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The crying ceased.  
  
"Hello who's there?" He walked over towards the sound. J.R. came around a large rock that came about waist high. A woman with dark hair was crouched there. He kneeled down beside her and she hugged herself. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy," She replied with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
J.R. took off his jacket and placed it over her shivering frame. "That a little better?"  
  
"Thanks," She nodded.  
  
"I'm J.R."  
  
"Darian."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet." She told him.  
  
J.R. stared at this woman. Her blue eyes and delicate features made her pretty, perhaps not as beautiful as Babe, but beautiful in simpler way. Upon closer inspection he noticed a cut on her forehead.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"I'm fine." Darian assured him.  
  
"Why don't you come back to my house? I'm sure we can find you some dry clothes and something hot to eat."  
  
Darian raised an eyebrow. She didn't trust people, especially people just met, but she was so cold. Besides that she hadn't eaten in days. Still she didn't want to risk it. "I'd better not."  
  
"Come on, I don't bite."  
  
Darian smiled. "I could say different about most of the men I've met."  
  
"Well it's nice to know you can smile."  
  
She sobered. "Look you're really nice and all, but I really don't want to be a burden." Darian stood up and turned to face the ocean. "I sort of don't want anyone to know where I am."  
  
J.R. stood up next to her. "Now why would a beautiful woman such as yourself not want anyone to know where you are?"  
  
"It's better that way."  
  
J.R. noticed her eyes fluttering. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Look, no matter what happens, no hospitals okay?"  
  
"But you're.."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
J.R. didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to let her run off. He nodded. "I promise."  
  
She looked over at him. "Good." Darian smiled.  
  
Then, J.R. caught her as she passed out. He picked her up in his arms and gazed upon her pale face. She was soaked to the bone and probably running a fever. He promised no hospitals, but he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. Darian was hurt, but for now he'd wait. He'd take her back to the house and take things from there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tad walked into the hospital and over to the reception desk, asking the nurse behind the counter to page his father. Then he walked over and took a seat in the waiting area. He dropped his head in his hands. He suddenly felt very old and for Tad, that was unusual.  
  
Tad thought back to Rose, thought of her brown eyes, and black hair; the dimples in her cheeks that he loved so much and the figure to die for. Rose's impeccable smile and her sweet, sweet laugh that always lit up a room.  
  
~Flashback, 1983~  
  
Tad and Rose were lying in bed in a small motel room. She was lying in the crook of his arm, her tan face on his chest. She made small circles in the dark curly hair that grew there. She closed her eyes and took in every feel of his body. His arms wrapped around her, his breath on top of her head. She never wanted this moment to end.  
  
The smile that had been playing on her lips a moment ago disappeared. Rose knew that this had to end. Tad had a family that he needed to go home to. She knew he wanted to and all he needed was a little push. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to keep him from that.  
  
Rose sat up, pulling away from him in the process.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tad asked.  
  
She wrapped the sheets around herself and turned to face him.  
  
"You need to go home."  
  
"What?" Tad laughed. "No way. I'm happy here, with you!"  
  
She shook her head. "No you're not. Not completely anyways."  
  
"Rose.."  
  
"Tad no, let me finish."  
  
He repositioned himself so he was sitting up, facing her.  
  
She sighed. "I see the way you stare off into space; how you sneak looks of the picture of your family in your wallet. You want to go home."  
  
"Rose, I can't go home."  
  
She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt.  
  
"Of course you can." She ran her fingers through his hair. "They're your family. They love you. Whatever happened they will forgive you."  
  
Tad glanced at her with misty eyes. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"The same way I'm sure about everything else. I just am." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Tad?"  
  
Tad jumped up and saw his father standing there. Before he said anything he silently thanked Rose for making him come home.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
  
"Dad I think my life has just changed."  
  
Joe crossed his arms. "For better or for worse?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
~Please Review 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took so long to update.on vacation and I've been busy. *winks* Anyways thanks for the reviews.here's the next part!  
  
J.R. walked into Chandler estate with Darian in his arms. He took her over and laid her her soaked form on the couch.  
  
"Winifred!" He called.  
  
The faithful maid quickly came in the room. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Can you get me some dry clothes and the first aid kit?"  
  
"Right away."  
  
J.R. sat on the edge of the couch next to this ill fallen girl. "Darian, wake up," He gently patted her cheek.  
  
"J.R.?"  
  
He looked up and saw Babe standing by the stairs.  
  
"Good, Babe you can help me. I need you to get me a blanket."  
  
"Who's this?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"A friend of mine," J.R. lied. "She's got into some trouble so I brought her back here."  
  
Babe stood there.  
  
"Would you please get me a blanket?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs just as Winifred came back with the clothes and first aid kit.  
  
"Thanks Winifred." J.R. took out the gauze and some saline. He saturated the bandages with the water and gently pressed it against her forehead.  
  
"Would you like me to call an ambulance Mr. Chandler?"  
  
"No Winifred, I'll take care of everything thank you."  
  
Darian began to stir as Babe came down stairs. Winifred, realizing that she wasn't needed at the moment, left the room.  
  
"Here's the blanket you wanted."  
  
"Thanks," He took it from his wife and wrapped it around Darian.  
  
Darian's eyes fluttered and finally opened.  
  
"Welcome back," J.R. said with a soft smile.  
  
At first Darian's heart was racing. She had no idea where she was or who these people were. It took a minute but she finally recognized J.R.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at Chandler Estate, my home."  
  
Darian started to sit up, but J.R. pushed her back down. "Take it easy. You've got a fever. You need to rest."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I need to get out of here."  
  
"Who's stoppin' ya?" Babe asked. She never met the girl, but she didn't like her. With all the friction in her and J.R.'s marriage she didn't need another woman coming in to mess things up.  
  
Darian glared at her. "And you are?"  
  
"Babe," She replied with hostility. "J.R.'s wife."  
  
"Aren't you special," She stated sarcastically.  
  
Darian pushed J.R. away from her and sat up.  
  
"Excuse me?" Babe questioned angrily. "And you the hell are you?"  
  
"Babe!" J.R. yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Don't worry Barbie; I'll be out of your way in a minute." Darian stood up on shaky knees, that weren't too strong yet.  
  
"Darian you need to rest. If you go out there you're going to wind up passed out on the streets somewhere and who knows what could happen to you?"  
  
"Nothing worse than what's already happened I'm sure." She staggered about three steps when her knees buckled.  
  
"Whoa!" J.R. called out as he caught her. "That's it you're going to the hospital." He lowered her back to the couch.  
  
"No," She huffed. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Babe asked rudely. "Cops after you or something?"  
  
"That's enough," Suddenly J.R. felt like he was scolding a child. "Look get on the phone and called David Hayward."  
  
"You're not going to take her to the hospital?"  
  
"No, go call him!"  
  
She threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine, whatever." She walked out of the room.  
  
"Sorry about that," J.R. said sitting next to Darian. "Babe can be ruthless sometimes."  
  
"Who's David Hayward?" Darian asked ignoring J.R.'s speech about Babe.  
  
"David is a doctor."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "I am so out of here!" She started to get up, but J.R. grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. It wasn't very hard considering how weak she was.  
  
"Relax, he doesn't work at the hospital and he won't go to the cops."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
He smirked. "I've known David for a long time. Trust me, everything will be fine."  
  
Darian stared at him skeptically. It had been so long since she trusted anyone. Now, this total stranger was asking her to do so? If it was her choice she'd leave, but she was too weak. The only other option was to deal with this David guy.  
  
Babe came back in the room. "David's on his way. Anything else I can do?"  
  
"Go back to your Barbie dream house," Darian said.  
  
"As opposed to your homeless shelter?"  
  
Darian went to stand and J.R. once again grabbed her.  
  
"Will you both stop it? Darian you're in no condition to be fighting and Babe." He sighed. "I thought you'd have more compassion considering the state I found you in when we first met."  
  
Babe knew if she stayed on this track that J.R. would get mad at her. She didn't need that right now. She sleekly walked around the couch and sat on the other side of him. "I'm sorry, it's just with everything that's going on with Jamie right now I'm a little on edge."  
  
"Just calm down all right?"  
  
Babe looked past J.R. and smiled ever so sweetly at Darian. "Sorry about that, but my hormones are raging. See I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations," Darian replied without feeling.  
  
Before Babe could respond the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." She walked to the door and a moment later returned with David.  
  
"David thank god you're here," J.R. said getting up and shaking his hand.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked glancing over at Darian.  
  
"I found her on the beach. She's running a fever and is a little banged up."  
  
"Uh huh and why doesn't she want to go to the hospital?"  
  
Darian put a hand to her head. "Why don't you two stop acting like I'm not in the room?"  
  
"If this is a hassle just say so I'll leave."  
  
David walked over and sat next to her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Darian."  
  
"You're pretty banged up. What happened?"  
  
He took out a light pen and checked her pupils.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Don't worry about that Doc; just tell them I'm square to leave."  
  
David started inspecting the wound on her head. "I'd love to do that Darian, but you've got a concussion. Leaving now would only put you at risk for more and worse injuries."  
  
She pushed away from David. "I'm fine." Darian stood up and twirled around for emphasis. "See? I'm fine."  
  
They all watched as her face went ghost white. Darian felt her head swimming and then the world went black. The last thing she remembered was someone catching her as she fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure she's your daughter?" Joe asked.  
  
He and Tad were sitting in his office. Tad had gone over the events of the last few hours, and his history with Rose. Joe was surprised to say the least, but then again this was Tad "The Cad" Martin they were talking about.  
  
"No, I'm not, but it is a possibility," Tad replied. "If I could find her I'd do a DNA test, but she ran off. She was so upset. She's got it stuck in her mind that I abandoned her mother."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"WHAT, NO! Rose sent me home. I.well at the time I didn't want to come back. It was her idea."  
  
Joe nodded. "I see."  
  
"Dad, I.."  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me, but if you want my honest opinion I think you'd better go after her."  
  
"I don't know where to look."  
  
"Tad, I'm surprised at you. You're a private detective. Do what you do best."  
  
Tad smiled. "Thanks dad." He stood up and started for the door. "I gotta go."  
  
~~Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Adam Chandler looked down at the girl he had saved from slamming into the ground. He had heard the commotion from his office and was coming to see what the problem had been. He had not expected to see so many people standing about in his living room.  
  
"Nice save Dad," J.R. said as he and David knelt beside the girl.  
  
"Anyone care to explain what's going on?" He asked, still holding the girls upper body in his lap.  
  
"Good question," Babe said sarcastically. "J.R. found this girl on the beach and I guess he wanted a pet to bring home."  
  
"As opposed to the one he already brought home?" Adam replied with a smirk.  
  
Babe glared back at him.  
  
"Would you two stop!" David yelled. "There's a sick kid lying on the floor here and the last thing that needs to be around her is yelling!"  
  
"Who is this girl?" The elder Chandler questioned.  
  
"Her names Darian," J.R. told him. "An old friend I met up with on the beach."  
  
"I've never met her."  
  
"You haven't met everyone I know."  
  
"Regardless, why is it you didn't take her to the hospital?"  
  
J.R. sighed. "I promised her."  
  
"Is she in some sort of trouble?" Adam persisted.  
  
"More like she spawns it," Jamie said from the doorway.  
  
"Great," J.R. mumbled. "We don't have time for you to harass my wife right now."  
  
"You know this girl?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah she showed up on my dads' doorstep a few hours ago, claiming to be his long lost daughter."  
  
"Wait a minute," Babe said. "If she's so lost how come J.R. said he knew her?"  
  
"I said I knew her, not that I knew everything about her."  
  
"I'm so sure."  
  
"Look if you're not going to be helpful than go somewhere else all right!"  
  
She sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll be upstairs when you're ready to come to bed."  
  
Babe stormed off and J.R. shook his head. Adam didn't know this girl, but already he was starting to like her.  
  
"Nice way to talk to your wife J.R.," Jamie seethed.  
  
"You know what Jamie there are more important things going on right now. I really don't have time for this."  
  
"Will the two of you knock it off!" David yelled. "J.R. help me get her upstairs and into the guest room."  
  
J.R. picked Darian up in his arms, and followed David upstairs. The good doctor pulled back the covers, and J.R. laid her down.  
  
"Mmmm," Darian mumbled.  
  
David sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up. J.R. get me a cold washcloth."  
  
"Yeah." He ran into the bathroom, and quickly came back with a washcloth.  
  
David took it from the younger man and put it on Darian's forehead. "If we don't get this fever down we're going to have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"No, no we can't do that!" He said anxiously. "I promised her no hospitals."  
  
"Yeah well you may have promised her but her life could be at stake."  
  
The patients' eyes then began to flutter. David began stroking her hair. "Darian?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked around wildly.  
  
"It's all right. You're safe."  
  
She pushed David back and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Darian it's okay!" J.R. told her.  
  
"Stay back!" She yelled as he tried to approach her. She looked around for something, anything to defend herself. A glimmer caught her eye. She grabbed the letter opener that was sitting on the bedside table. "I mean it stay back!"  
  
David put his hands up. "Just take it easy. No ones going to hurt you."  
  
"You're a liar Robbie! Get away from me!"  
  
"What is she talking about?" J.R. asked David.  
  
"It's the fever. It's causing her to hallucinate." He took a step towards her. "Darian my name is David. I'm a doctor remember? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Liar!" She screamed and thrust the letter opener at him. He tried to move, but he wasn't fast enough. The sharp edge gashed through his side.  
  
"Aagh!"  
  
"David!" J.R. yelled pulling him back.  
  
"I'm all right!" He jerked away from him. "It's not deep."  
  
"Stay away from me!" She started edging her way to the door.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't see Jamie walk in the room behind her. HE quickly grabbed her around the waist. Darian let out a piercing scream.  
  
"NO! Let go of me!"  
  
Instantly David and J.R. were next to Jamie helping him control a hysterical Darian.  
  
"Hold her still!" David dug into his bag for a syringe. When he found it he popped the protective cover off, and quickly stuck it in Darian's arm.  
  
"NO!" She continued struggling for about ten more seconds before the sedative finally set in. "No!" She whispered again before her eyes finally closed.  
  
"I know she said no hospitals, but she needs to go now before her fever gets any worse."  
  
"You're still going to help her after she tried to stab you!" Jamie asked incredulously.  
  
"It's called compassion James," J.R. said sarcastically. "You should learn about it sometime." He looked at David. "Let's go."  
  
J.R. had lost count of how many times he'd picked her up that night, but once again he took her in his arms and they headed to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~Please Review!! 


End file.
